


Calculated Meeting

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [28]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Robert has always been a responsible and dedicated boy, continuing to strive in college as well. While studying, it wasn't his plans to fall in love with someone he had seen only once, but as much as it seemed a coincidence, his meeting with Eliza was much more than that. (extra story from Through Chrissie's Eyes verse).





	1. The girl in the distance

Robert was waiting for the end of his class, sitting in his seat in the sophomore class of architecture school. As much as he loved calculations and math, he was now trying to lighten his mind after spending the entire class paying attention to the teacher's explanation and doing more calculations. It all took so much energy from his brain, and that's how he decided to relax his somewhat overworked mind by scribbling something on the last sheet of his notebook.

He had inherited this mania from his mother, Veronica loved to draw, and unintentionally Robert began to copy her habit until he saw how much he liked it himself. As the years passed and he decided what he wanted to study in college, Architecture looked perfect. He also loved mathematics, something that reminded him of his father, and it was then that he decided to pursue a career that united the two things he most enjoyed.

It was a month before Robert had a few days off and could visit his family in London. He missed them all and it was kind of hard to adapt to college where he was alone without his large family around. In two years, he got used to their lack there, but he still missed them.

When Robert and his colleagues were finally dismissed, he made his way to the main courtyard. He would look for some coffee and a good place to just sit and rest, alone, watching the movement around him.

Spotting the slightly long line at the cafeteria counter, Robert scowled, but didn't back down, not letting the challenge of waiting keep him from getting his beloved coffee. He got in line, finishing last, but even so, being patient, after all, he had no important appointments.

Dividing his attention between the line and his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice the movement around him. There were benches all around the courtyard, and a little farther ahead of Robert, two students had just sat on a bench in the distance.

He didn't pay much attention to who was on the left, but unintentionally, the girl on the right had caught his attention. She had a round face and flushed cheeks, which reminded Robert of the delicate shape of a peach. She had dark brown almond eyes, her hair was dark and straight and long. She was attentive to what her friend was saying, but Robert could not hear what they were talking about, and he wouldn't want to hear it, as that would be impolite and invasion of privacy, but what he really wanted was to approach the girl. with a delicate peach-like face.

Robert's turn in line came and he grabbed his coffee, after paying, turned to look at the same bench, but the girl was no longer there. His feet led him involuntarily there, trying to see where she had gone, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Losing sight of her frustrated Robert, but he decided he wouldn't give up.

The days passed, he continued to study, calling family and friends, buying coffee in the cafeteria and looking for the almond-eyed girl. On the one hand, he began to think he was foolish to have such an obsession with someone, it was almost unhealthy, but on the other hand, a force, an impulse, made him do all this, might be curiosity, perhaps.

So he paid attention every day to that very bench where he had first seen her, and to his surprise and luck, there she was. With cautious steps Robert approached, not wanting to look like he was spying on the girl. He moved a little closer, trying not to stare nonstop so that it scared them. She was still in the company of her friend, talking together again, until her friend got up and had to leave.

"I'll go, or I'll get late," said the second girl, "see you later, Eliza."

Eliza, the name echoed in Robert's ears, easing his heart at finally discovering the name of the one she admired so much.

____________________

From then on, Robert could do nothing more, couldn't say hi or do anything that drew Eliza's attention to the point of making her talk to him.

He just stood there for a little while longer, unable to decide what to do until his duties and responsibilities called him. He returned to his dormitory, lying in his bed, seeking some more peace and quiet. At that moment, his thoughts were invaded by Eliza, wondering if she had remained on the bench, if she had returned to her classroom, if she had gone for coffee, anyway, Robert wanted to know what she was doing. Suddenly he sat up, scolding himself for so much obsession again. Eventually, he managed to take a nap, which prevented him from thinking about Eliza again. More days passed and both he and she continued their studies.

Eliza Smith was an English girl from Yorkshire who was there doing Math, as like Robert, she also had an affinity for numbers. She was an only child and lived with her parents and a widow aunt. She enjoyed coffee and gum candy, outdoor walks, but no strolling around the city without a certain destination. She was reserved, very sweet, but willing to fight for the rights of the wronged around her, and that had earned her some warnings when she was in school, but nothing to stop her from getting to college.

So she had been there for a year now, and only now had Robert Deacon noticed her presence. Like him, she was preparing to go visit her family on her days off. As he packed his things to get everything in order before the trip, he considered looking for her again, somehow he intended to find Eliza before he left for London. However, Robert calculated the impasses of this mission, he was sure that his Eliza wasn't the only Eliza on campus and that meeting her again could take more time than he had imagined. So he decided he would find her and at least try to talk to her as soon as he returned.


	2. Resting at home

At the bus station, Robert got down with the other passengers, and as soon as he reached the mainland, he looked around to see who had come for him. As much as he had insisted and didn't mind taking a bus home, his parents had insisted even more and convinced him to wait for one of them to pick him up.

Deep down Robert hoped to find his mother, since perhaps his father's presence would cause some turmoil, but in the midst of other people, and being extremely discreet and ordinary as only he could be, John Deacon mingled well with the crowd.

"Looking for me, Bobby?" his father told him, waving.

"Dad, what a surprise!" Robert didn't hesitate to hug him.

"Well, your mother was a little busy with the kids, so I offered to help," John said as they walked to the car. "How are you? Any news?"

"No," was the boy's immediate response, trying to hide the fact that he had thought of Eliza for almost the entire trip "I mean, I'm fine, but no news."

"Okay, no problem" John eventually concluded the subject.

When they got home, Robert was greeted with hugs and kisses from his mother, exaggerated but relieved to see that her eldest son was fine. Michael and Laura asked how things were in college, he really didn't have much to tell, besides their little secret, everything was going well. Joshua, Cameron, and Luke wanted their older brother to play with them, and Bobby, having a soft heart, eventually gave in, running with the little ones in the garden.

After having some rest from the trip, Robert joined the family for dinner, he also missing his mother's food. Eventually, the Deacons met again to watch TV together, as much as only John and Veronica were paying attention.

Laura was reading a book, Michael was distracting his younger siblings, and Rob, well, was thinking of Eliza again, getting annoyed at such an insistence in his mind, but no one noticed his mood swings. To his salvation, the calling phone brought him back to planet Earth, and he became much more focused on realizing who had called.

"Hi Jim, it's me!" he replied happily to Jimmy May "how are you, my friend?"

"I'm fine, really," Jimmy replied with a laugh, "and you? Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, I did, I arrived earlier today" Robert said "you knew I was coming today, right?"

-Yes, that's why I called" the young May nodded "what do you think about coming here on Friday and staying for sleep? Felix will come too."

"Great idea, man, that's exactly what I needed," Robert smiled, pleased with his plans. "So it's okay, buddy, see you Friday!"

"Sure, then," Jim agreed, "good night, man."

"Good night and thanks for calling" Robert was saying goodbye "see you later."

"You're welcome, Rob, bye," Jimmy said at last.

So, as agreed, on Friday Robert went to the Mays' house, also missing his uncle Brian and aunt Chrissie. When they finished dinner, Jimmy and his friends got ready for bed.

Robert knew they wouldn't sleep so early and talk for hours, so he had no doubt about that, but he didn't expect such a personal matter to come up. Jimmy had just confessed to something that was very obvious to his friends, how much he liked Rory Taylor. Felix suddenly became suspicious that Robert liked someone too, and didn't hesitate to ask.

"Oh, wait, does our Deaky also have a secret crush?" Young Taylor said in a suggestive way.

"First, Deaky is my father's nickname, and second, I didn't say anything about it, we were talking about Jimmy." Rob was offended.

"By the way, my crush isn't all that secret," Jimmy finally laughed. "Since you know mine, tell yours."

"I have no one right now, really," Felix told the truth.

Faced with such pressure and trusting his old friends who were like true brothers, he confessed what he had admitted to himself.

"All right then, there's a freshman girl" Robert said, feeling a little embarrassed "her name is Eliza, and I ... just saw her at the college diner, I heard her friend calling her and that's just why I know her name."

"Oh, so shyness is your problem," Felix diagnosed.

Felix and Robert eventually heard Jimmy talk a little more about his opinion of his own feelings. Young Deacon ended up feeling ashamed and exposed by the whole affair, so he asked his friends to go to sleep at once, and the boys agreed.

That conversation, however embarrassing as it was, was what Robert needed to realize what his true feelings for Eliza were. It was an incentive to look for her again, get closer to her, get to know her better, but that was also a sign of how much he knew nothing about her, that is, he fell in love with someone he didn't even know.

Rob was surprised at first, it was truly unusual, so he remembered that his parents didn't know each other very well when they fell in love with each other. Perhaps this was the case with their eldest son experiencing true love at first sight. After so much thought and thought, with the vivid image of Eliza hovering in his mind again, he decided that he would continue with his plan, look for her when he returned.

Eventually, Robert's visit ended, he said goodbye to family and friends once again and returned to college, returned to his study routine and, of course, bought coffee in the cafeteria. Standing in line and hopeful, Robert looked down at the same seat he had seen Eliza at other times, to his unhappiness, she wasn't there. Even sad as he was, he didn't give up, he ended up walking to the bench, hoping to see her nearby somehow. Patiently, he stood there, enjoying his coffee, alert as a watchdog on the prowl.

Even so attentive, he didn't notice a group of people walking behind him, minding their own business, including math student Eliza Smith, who was looking to sit at her favorite campus spot. That's what she did when she saw the empty seat, only that she was a little bothered by the boy standing nearby while he might have sat on the empty bench. Intrigued by that, Eliza asked him a question.

"Don't you wanna sit here? You can sit if you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What will happen? See you here pn next Wednesday.


	3. A surprising meeting

Robert was startled to hear the voice, turned sharply so he had just heard Eliza's voice for the first time. The fright made him somewhat paralyzed, almost not knowing what to do or how to react, she in turn was confused by his reaction, the young man was more scared than surprised.

At Eliza's questioning expression, Robert managed to react and did as she asked, taking up the empty space beside her.

"Thanks, I ..." He composed himself "hadn't noticed the empty place."

"Oh, it's fine," she replied, relieved to see that the boy had emerged from that paralytic state. "I figured you were getting tired."

"Oh, a little," he admitted, feeling a little more comfortable, but still nervous, his big chance had come and he was having the most of it. "It's good to sit down for a good cup of coffee."

As soon as he said those words, they sounded stupid in Robert's ears, he made a huge effort not to make a face.

"Yeah, I like it too" Eliza said, willing to talk, which made Rob happy "this place to sit and a good coffee. How is yours?"

"Oh, as far as possible for college coffee, not that bad," Robert laughed at his rambling.

"So you are a coffee expert?" She liked his enthusiasm.

"No, not quite, but I like it a lot," Robert admitted.

"What would be your ideal type of coffee?" Eliza asked suggestively, clasping her hands on one knee.

"Almost bitter, with a little bit of sugar, a cube and a half to be exact," he was very precise.

"Just a cube and a half?" She was intrigued by that detail "with nothing else?"

"Yeah, I prefer simpler" he shrugged "and you? Do you like yours?"

"A little sweeter, with a few drops of honey, helps me maintain my energy," Eliza said.

"It's quite the opposite of mine, but your taste reminds me of my sister, she loves honey, but in tea and prefers her coffee without sugar," he added.

"Your sister is very brave," Eliza was impressed. "I don't know if I could drink stronger coffee."

"Yeah, but Laura is normal" Robert commented on his sister "you had to see Luke and Cameron together."

"Are your brothers too, I suppose?" Eliza deduced "you have a big family then."

"Yes, I have," the subject rejoiced the firstborn of the Deacons. "I am the oldest of six siblings."

"Wow, that's a lot of people!" she was impressed "no offense, I am an only child, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had siblings."

"Yes, it has its advantages and disadvantages, but I don't remember a day when it was like being an only child" commented Robert "me and Mike, who was born after me, is two years younger than me"

"Look, I already know the names of four of your siblings, but I don't know your name," Eliza realized, really wanting to know the name of that nice guy.

"Sure, sorry, I didn't even realize, we started talking and well" he realized he was rambling too much "Robert, my name is Robert Deacon."

"Nice to meet you, Robert," she offered him a hand. "I'm Eliza Smith."

"Likewise Eliza." He squeezed her hand, feeling all the excitement over that simple gesture.

"So long time studying here?" she pulled the subject "what is your course?"

"I have been studying here for two years," Rob said. "I study Architecture"

"Oh really? I should have suspected, when you talked about coffee that way so accurate, is something typical of someone who loves exact science!" she said excitedly, "I'm sorry if it sounds offensive, it wasn't my intention."

"No, don't worry, well people say I have a way with numbers," he grinned at her remark. "But does that mean your course is also about numbers?"

"It's not wrong, Mr. Deacon" Eliza giggled "I study math, ah! By the way, I'm very lucky to have found you!"

The comment made Robert blush and his heart race.

"Why exactly do you say that, Miss. Smith?" he asked carefully.

"Because I'm having trouble writing a report," Eliza explained, "I needed to research an activity that used math but wasn't used as a science, but more as a tool, and that has to do with architecture."

"Oh I understand ..." Robert sighed with relief "it will be a pleasure to help you, just tell me how."

"Okay, can you meet me on Friday at three in the library? I'll explain you better there,” she proposed.

"Okay, it could be then" he nodded "we meet there."

A moment of silence followed, Robert was still trying to deal with his own luck, he barely knew how he would talk to Eliza and now they had practically had a date. He scolded himself for thinking that, too hasty to consider the situation that way. He was pleased with her approach and the possibility of being friends.

Eliza, for her part, was struck by how lucky she had to have found Robert, and how friendly and willing he was to help her, she felt safe close enough to make an appointment with him. And considering a little more, she would like to spend some more time with Deacon.

"Robert, is your coffee finished yet?" she asked, looking at the cup in his hand.

"No, there's still a little." He shook his cup, checking its contents.

"Well, I think I'll buy one for myself."

No need to ask, Robert was already up, and Eliza smiled as he walked beside her.

After some coffee, they eventually split up, reaffirming that they would meet again on Friday. Robert was extremely euphoric, now he knew far beyond the name of the girl he liked.


	4. Before the vacation

As arranged, Robert left his dorm room promptly at 2:45 pm, waiting for Eliza in the library. He was anxious, nervous, but he knew that once she arrived, following his plan to answer her questions and help her, all would be well.

"Robert!" He recognized Eliza's voice calling him, she waved and came walking towards him with a stack of notebooks and papers under her arm.

"Hi," he greeted, watching her sit down and set her things on the table.

"I'm glad you're here, and thank you for coming and agreeing to help me," she sighed, catching her breath.

"Oh don't worry, it's no big deal," he shrugged, thinking she didn't even realize she was helping him.

Eliza started her questionnaire, and listened attentively to Robert's answers, she was taking notes, amazed at how quickly he understood what she needed. Also, she began to find architecture a very interesting subject, especially because of the way Robert explained everything. Within an hour, she finished her notes, but their business wasn't over. They both wanted to extend their company to each other, and that's what they did, finding out more about each other, like what they liked to do in their spare time, their favorite movies, a little more of their family, even their crazes.

Eliza's essay got her a good grade and consolidated her friendship with Robert. It became a habit for the two of them to have coffee together, and if they spoke often, the approach only confirmed his feelings for her. And then, Eliza began to feel the same feelings for Robert, he was considerate, kind, calm, and intelligent, all of which caught her attention and made her gradually fall in love with her new friend.

Although scared, she thought a lot and decided to act with caution, after all, she didn't want to spoil the friendship between them. However, she was so attentive to Robert that she eventually recognized her affection for him toward her, yet she expected the right moment to act and do something about it.

That was when the holiday season approached, and Eliza knew she couldn't see each other for a long time, she would return to Yorkshire and he to London, and she knew how much Robert would be missed. On the last day of school, she went to look for him in his dormitory without delay.

"Eliza?" Robert frowned to see her there, she was panting from the race " are you all right? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing, it's just that ..." She composed herself, clearing her throat "I was afraid of not finding you anymore."

"Oh, I'm leaving in an hour." He understood her situation.

"Well, I came to ask you what's your phone, if you don't mind, so we can keep in touch, you know?" Eliza was straightforward, but not so.

"Sure, no problem." Deacon smiled, already going to answer her friend's request.

"Robert ..." Eliza called him, interrupting him, she was hesitant, shifting her weight from one foot to the other "in fact, I came here to talk something else to you ..."

"Okay, you can talk." He folded his arms expectantly.

"Rob, I just wanted to tell you that ..." Eliza stared at the floor for a moment, but then had the courage to step forward "I like you, I like you very much, you are my friend, but I I like you one way, you know how ...."

"Yes," Robert said breathlessly, completely aware of what that meant.

"And I know you like me the same way, so ..." She sighed, twining her fingers, her way of running away from nervousness.

"It's true" Rob nodded with determination, also approaching, without hesitation, feeling the opportunity of the moment "and then, if you don't mind, I think we ..."

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled, understanding his intentions.

Eliza watched Robert for a moment, and so they both gave in to their feelings, sharing a kiss. The two were flushed when they broke up, but hardly knew what to say or comment on what had happened. Robert cleared his throat, figuring this was his cue and he should act like the gentleman his parents had raised.

"Are we are dating?" he asked, no with doubt, but seeking her confirmation.

"We are" Eliza agreed, taking the opportunity to kiss her boyfriend once more.

They exchanged a smile of relief, knowing that they had confessed their feelings to each other in time, without the holidays or anything hindering them from being together.

"Hey, Liz?" Robert scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed "we still have our things to pack, right?"

"Of course, the trip home and then ..." She sighed, understanding what he meant "the holidays, it means ..."

"We're going to be out for a while, but we always have the phone," he said. "it's not the same, but it's good enough".

"Sure, it's good for me too," she agreed and checked her watch, startling a little.

"Sure, sure, wait for me at four on the way out," he touched her face affectionately. "I promise I'll be there and we'll say goodbye."

"Okay, agreed, Rob." Eliza gave another kiss on his cheek, sealing their arrangement to meet later.

Despite the great euphoria and excitement, it seemed all natural to Robert, as his relationship with Eliza had gradually grown to the stage that had just arrived, with the two completely comfortable in each other's company. So his nervousness toward her had passed, but it gave way to another nervousness.

Finishing packing, Robert thought he should talk to Eliza's family about their relationship and let him tell his own family the news. He decided that he would broach this subject when he found it before their departure.

At four o'clock there was Eliza, punctual like Rob, eagerly waiting for him. This time he had the courage to kiss her, even if it was quickly.

"Glad you're here, I needed to talk something to you," he soon explained.

"Yes, you can tell me Rob," she was willing to listen.

"Well, I'll have to talk to your parents, I mean, I want to talk to your parents, so they know who I am," Robert said.

"Yes, you can talk to them, just call me," Liz decided, "and I suppose you want me to meet your family, too."

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, glad she understood. "But don't worry about it now, we can leave it after the holidays, okay?"

"Fine," she smiled.

Shortly after, Eliza's bus arrived and Robert hugged her tightly, to make up for all the time they would still spend apart.

"Good trip, Liz," he wished.

"Thank you, to you too" she kissed him and only then got on the bus.

Robert watched her until she sat down, Eliza caught her boyfriend's watchful eye and blew him a kiss from the distance. He smiled at that, counting the time left to see her again.


	5. A special guest

It wasn't long before Robert was able to keep his big news secret, of course, he knew he would have to tell his family about Eliza and that now she was his girlfriend, but he didn't expect to talk so quickly about it. First, his mother noticed something different about him, his siblings relied on their mother's instinct and pressed Robert until he spoke.

"All right!" said the older, tired, raising his hands in surrender "I met a special girl in college, we became friends and ... we are dating now."

The news struck his parents, but little by little they got used to the idea, while the Deacon kids played with Rob, as he had a girlfriend now, after so long single, but he didn't care. With more relaxation and less pressure, he told Felix and Jimmy, his best friends, and they were also happy for him.

What Robert did next, a few days after the break began, was getting ready to talk to Eliza's parents, even over the phone, was a difficult task. The girl in turn used these days to prepare the ground, telling her own family about Rob and their commitment. The Smiths were happy, but soon wanted to talk to Robert.

It was a much more pleasant and relaxing conversation than young Deacon feared, he was sincere and inspired confidence, even managing to overcome Eliza's aunt's distrust. That was how he made a point of visiting them, spending a day in Yorkshire with Liz and her family, confirming their approval of him. A while later, it was her turn to meet the Deacons, and that's when Robert started worrying.

It was a time when they were together, their vacation was over, they were back in college, and the matter that Robert's father was a bassist for Queen came up unintentionally. Rob gave all the excuses and justifications he thought necessary, exposed his fears, but Eliza didn't hesitate, she wouldn't find her boyfriend or family arrogant or cocky just because their patriarch was a rock star. In Liz's mind, they were just a normal, very loving family, her only concern was to make a good impression of herself for the Deacons.

She confirmed that they were a normal family just by seeing the facade of their house, was a common place, but large enough for eight people to live there. Robert opened the door for Eliza to enter, he was right behind her.

"Mom, we arrived!" He announced, and despite the silence, he knew the rest of the family was waiting for them at the back of the house.

Eliza sighed deeply and smiled when she met each member of the Deacon family. She soon saw how Robert looked like his mother when looking at her, but he also had some of his father, John was right next to his wife. Liz could identify Laura among the boys, and Cameron and Luke, the younger ones, she knew how to tell Josh and Mike apart by the younger's red hair.

"Hello, good afternoon!" She said, feeling her words a little shaken "I'm Eliza Smith, Rob told me a lot about you, it's nice to meet you, all of you."

"Come Eliza, the pleasure is all ours," John acted as the host, shaking her hand.

"Well, Liz, this is my father, John," Robert introduced them. "My mother, Veronica, Josh, Luke, Cam, Laura, and Mike."

They said hello to Bobby's girlfriend.

"Please, Eliza, sit down." Veronica approached her and indicated an empty seat.

The girl noticed the table full of food, but was afraid to eat something. That was when the coffee smell was so overwhelming.

"Can I have some coffee?" She asked Mrs. Deacon

"Sure." Robert's mother smiled, understanding and serving her.

"No need to be like this, this is all for you!" Cam spread his arms toward the table.

"Cam, don't talk like that, she's embarrassed," Laura scolded him gently.

"Oh sorry ..." the youngest withered a little "but it's true."

"True, but I also said to make Liz comfortable," his mother advised.

"Mom, don't fight with Cam, it's just his way of being kind," Mike mused.

"I ... thank you, Cameron, for pointing the table and everything, and thank you all for welcoming me so well." She turned to the little boy and then to the rest of the family.

The speech of little Mr. Deacon had really made her more relaxed, so she ate a little with her family. It was then Luke's turn to ask a peculiar question.

"Are you a fan of Queen, Eliza?" Asked the boy and Robert wanted to hide under the table.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know the band very well" it seemed Eliza was already waiting for such a question "but Rob said Mr. Deacon plays bass in that band, it must be nice to play an instrument. I knew a bit of piano and liked to sing in the church choir, but I don't have time for that anymore."

"Because of college, isn't it?" Josh guessed "Rob says it's great to study, but ... it takes a lot of time and energy."

"True, but if you study something you like, you can spend your time better," Liz mused with a smile. "I like numbers too, just like your brother, so I study math."

"Oh, that's why you get along so well with Bobby," Veronica commented. "He always preferred math over other subjects."

"Well, you don't like math and you and I get along, Ronnie," John added, amused. "We're an exception to the rule."

"Me and Robert have our differences" Eliza said "sometimes I find him a little too serious, and I'm not so serious, I confess, but ... I think we are a good couple, a... perfect couple."

"Oh Liz ..." Robert ignored the fact of being in front of the whole family and melted by the words of his girlfriend "me too ... I'm sure we are, not because we are perfect, but both of us together .... is a wonderful thing, really."

"Of course it is." She took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Look at Bobby, all red, Bobby has a girlfriend, after a million years, he's not alone anymore!" Josh, Luke and Cameron repeated the choir that their older brother was already tired of hearing.

"Just wait until you have a girlfriend and Robert wants revenge, even worse if he asks Felix for help." John threatened his mischievous children, which shut them up for a moment.

Despite the jokes, each of the Deacons made Eliza feel even happier, as if she were already part of the family.


	6. From the proposal to the wedding

Robert and Eliza spent most of their free time in college on each other's doorbell, which was how they reconciled their courtship and their studies, until something changed that dynamic. It was a good thing for sure, but it put their relationship at stake.

Robert had finally graduated, Eliza had another year of study ahead, which meant he had left college and his girlfriend had stayed there. Of course, they still kept in touch by phone and during the holidays, but that wasn't enough. It was thinking about this and the fact that Jimmy had settled his love life with Rory that Robert was motivated to do something he had been considering for a while, he would propose to Eliza.

By his calculations, he was earning enough as an intern to support a wedding ceremony and support him and his future wife. All that was left now was to think of how to propose to Liz. He took advantage of two things that involved his girlfriend to be able to realize his plans, her constant visits and her favorite movie.

Shortly after Eliza arrived in London and settled at the Deacons' house, Robert soon invited her out for dinner over the weekend, which surprised Liz, but she liked the idea very much, accepting the invitation. It was his plans to propose to her for dinner, and somewhat apprehensive, he thought it would be good to have Rory and Jimmy with him as his back, if something went wrong, he could count on their help.

Before he left home on dinner night, he checked the ring, attaching it to the hand of a mini Martin McFly, who would stand next to a mini Dr. Brown, inside a small Delorian on a key ring. Robert thought he might scare Eliza by handing her ring in her face at once, and if he tripped over the words, he could just say it was a gift to her. On second thought, he decided to stay with the second option. He wrapped the cart carefully and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Robert, I'm ready!" Eliza came saying from the hallway until she appeared at the door, which gave him time to put away his esteemed gift.

"Okay, let's go then" he smiled, as relaxed as the nervousness allowed him.

They sought out Jimmy and Rory who were waiting for them, talked, sat down, and ate dinner until Robert could no longer disguise his nervousness, which was clearly noted by his friends, concerned as ever. It was then that he realized that he would have to place the order at that moment.

"I have a gift for you," he told Liz.

She opened it curiously, acknowledging the references to "Back to the Future" and was tremendously surprised when she saw the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said softly.

"Yeah, I didn't know what words to use, so you know the meaning it has and ..." He took more courage and took her hand "you know how much you mean to me, I love you and. .. If you want to marry me ...

"I do, Rob, I do!" Eliza soon replied, all excited "you gave me a big fright, but yeah, I want to marry you too."

So the marriage proposal was accepted and they started taking care of everything. Organization was a trait they both had and so planning their wedding was very fast. They still had time to congratulate and celebrate with family and friends. It was in the year of 2000, in November, that Eliza and Robert were married.

The church was mostly crowded by Robert's mother's relatives, but of course his whole-hearted family was there, as were the Smiths, who were a smaller but no less loving family.

Waiting for Eliza at the altar, Robert was grateful and happy to feel the hands of Jimmy and Felix, holding each of his shoulders, like the groom's good friends and groomsmen they were. Aaron Smith brought his daughter, Eliza looked very nervous, perhaps as shaky as her fiancé, holding back not to cry, her jaw locked. As she got closer, she sighed and managed to recover, just seeing Rob patiently and without judgment calmed her completely. He kissed her cheek gently after her father handed her over to her groom.

After exchanging a nervous smile, Robert and Eliza turned their full attention to the minister, identifying with his speech of love, companionship and friendship, were things they knew they had with each other.

"Do you, Robert, accept to receive Eliza as your wife, to love and honor her, no matter what, until death do you part?" the minister asked the groom.

"Yes." Rob looked straight at her.

"And you, Eliza, agree to receive Robert as your husband, to love and honor him, no matter the circumstances, until death do you part?" The same question was asked of the bride.

"Yes." She smiled broadly as she said the small, important word.

"If so, by the express desire of your heart, I declare you officially married," the minister smiled at them, "you may kiss your bride, Robert."

They just closed their eyes and their lips meet, causing all the joy of the guests. Shortly thereafter, they were all gathered in the ballroom, with the newlyweds congratulating them all. After dinner, Robert and Eliza ended up opening the dance floor, being great dancers because they had rhythm and were accurate in their steps, like the good mathematicians they were.

They shared their attention and their dancing with the guests, Eliza ended up dancing with her father, her father-in-law, and even with her brothers-in-law, in the case of Cameron she twirled with the boy on her lap, which made him laugh. Robert eventually invited his mother, sister, mother-in-law, Rory and his aunts Chrissie and Dominique to dance.

Then came the time when Eliza was pressured by the single women, who came from most of the Tetzlaff family, to throw the bouquet. The girls huddled behind Eliza, including Rory, which made Jimmy pale, and Robert laughed at his side.

"Who knows you're next." Deacon put a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Oh, you and this wedding talk," Jimmy complained, "you always charge me for it, even though I insist it's early."

"Relax, Jim!" Felix commented, was sitting next to them, arms crossed "today we will only talk about who has married!"

The boys turned their attention to Eliza's count, and as persistent as the girls were, the fateful bouquet eventually fell into Felix's lap.

"I think the next one will be Taylor," Robert pointed out.

Felix scowled and threw the bouquet back to hurt the groom, unsuccessfully. The girls took the moment to fight for the bouquet once again, and finally what was left of the flowers ended up with one of Robert's cousins. No longer wanting to piss off Felix, Robert took Liz's hand and gently pulled her away. They sat next to each other, admiring the party in the distance.

"That's wonderful, Liz, thanks for everything." He smiled at his wife.

"Well, thank you, but you paid for the party," she said with good humor.

"I know, but thank you for giving me a chance, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that." Robert was sincere.

"Then I have to thank you for helping me with that essay," she remembered.

"Well, it was no coincidence that we met in college" he felt comfortable enough to tell a confession "I admired you for a while, looking at you from a distance, don't think I was crazy chasing you, I was just thinking of a way to talk to you."

"Hey, I don't think you're crazy," she laughed. "In fact, if I was worthy of your admiration, it means I'm very special to you."

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have married you" Robert gave her a sideways smile "you're the only special girl for me, I love you Liz."

"And I love you so much, Rob." She kissed him one more time that day.

They knew they had just lived a day they would never forget.


	7. Two more one turns three

Once married, the new Mr. and Mrs. Deacon settled in their new home, a place in the suburbs, common and familiar, like so many other couples who started their lives together. With time Robert got the position of architect in a company, managing to leave the internship, Eliza, had a little more difficulty. She hoped she could use math for many other things, even teaching if that was the case, even with her thinking she had no gift for it, but her job was to be a store manager. Not entirely bad, she still had her calculations, worked on something she liked, even if her job wasn't what she wanted.

Even so, Mrs. Deacon moved on, building a good life with her husband. They led a quiet life for a year, when Eliza began to have suspicions. It was clear that she and Robert had married in order to have a family, but she didn't expect a child to arrive so soon.

Still in doubt, she kept her suspicions to herself for a while, until she decided to unravel this mystery herself. She used a pregnancy test at work, she didn't want Robert to suspect anything without her being sure yet. She waited for the time indicated and then realized she was really pregnant. Eliza tried not to scream or scandal because it might attract attention, but great was the joy and euphoria she felt. She tried to cover it up so that no one would suspect that she was keeping a secret, since the first person she wanted to tell and should know first was Robert.

She left work, returning home, anxiously waiting for her husband to tell her the news soon. When she heard Robert approach and open the door, Eliza's heart began to race, her mouth went dry, and automatically her jaw clenched. Those were her personal signs of nervousness, but she had to be stronger than all that.

"Robert!" she said in a high, shrill voice before he could say anything.

"Hi, Liz," he said and kissed her cheek, feeling her shaky. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant!" was what she managed to say at once, such was her nervousness.

"What?" Robert gasped, completely surprised, giving a huge smile right then.

"That's right, I got so nervous I didn't know how to tell you," she sighed, calming down a little more. "I had been suspicious for a while, so I made a test and that's it, we're about to have a child."

"And how are you?" All Robert's concern turned to his wife.

"I'm great, really, very, very happy" she smiled "and you? I'm more worried about you ...

"About me? No, I ... Well, it's just that I ..." Robert scratched his head "I didn't expect such news all of a sudden, but it's wonderful, really, I ... I don't think I need to be afraid, everything will be ok ..."

"Of course it will, you took care of five siblings, you will know how to take care of your kid" Eliza touched his face and her husband was so moved that hugged her, celebrating the good news.

Soon the Deacons and Smiths were extremely happy, John and Veronica could hardly believe that they would become grandparents, Beverly and Aaron Smith were proud to see that their little girl would become a mother. Over the months, Robert and Eliza have prepared to become parents. They read books about babies together, talked to their parents, and finally understood that everything they learned could be wrong when put into practice, yet they were used to the great change in their lives.

Then it was time to find out if they had a boy or a girl before they started thinking of names. Robert stood beside his wife as the doctor examined her, the Deacons' eyes divided between looking at each other, at the ultrasound screen, and at the doctor. You could barely see a distinctly shaped face, but just seeing the shape of the baby filled them with emotion. A few more moments and then the doctor was certain the Deacons would have a girl.

"Well, I can say that your baby is a little girl!" announced the doctor with joy "and she is very healthy."

"A girl? Wow, I…” Robert frowned, which made Eliza frown suspiciously.

"Were you waiting for a boy, Rob?" Eliza guessed directly.

"Well, it's just that by the probability, you know, I only have Laura as a sister, my parents had five boys, so I thought ..." Rob cut his own explanations "I'm surprised and happy that it's a girl."

"That's great, my love, really." Eliza relaxed and agreed with him.

When they returned home, they began to think about their daughter's name, which proved to be a very complicated task.

"Leia!" Robert soon suggested.

"What? No" Eliza immediately vetoed "Clara!"

"No" he didn't like it.

"Fine! Lorraine!" Liz tried again.

"No ..." He shook his head, grimacing.

"Jennifer?" She was already giving up.

"I hate that name, sorry." He shrugged.

"So, I don't know, Rob, we'll have to appeal to the grandmothers' classic name," Eliza suggested, but not quite liking the idea.

"No, I don't like it either, my mother would be embarrassed," he pointed out.

"Look Rob, I'm tired, seriously, think of a name and I'll see if I agree with you" Liz sighed.

"Okay, I had thought of George or Lucas, if it was a boy ..." he said with some fear.

"Sure, I knew you were going to think something like that," Liz commented, remembering how much he liked Star Wars.

"How about Georgia? I think it's very beautiful,” Robert finally said.

"Georgia! It's really beautiful, and a bit different ..." Liz pondered "well, that's fine for me, it's Georgia!"

That was how they decided on the name of their little girl, and waiting a little longer, the time had come to finally meet her.

Robert was mindful of the day his daughter was expected to be born, and at the first signs he referred Eliza to the hospital. She started to feel scared, but faced it, there was nothing to worry about, she was sure everything would go well. In the delivery room, she was grateful Rob was there, he held Eliza's hand, and together they witnessed their Georgia being born.

The little girl was crying hard, but calmed down when she was placed on her mother's lap.

"Hi, Georgia ..." Eliza murmured to her "be calm, my love, it's alright ..."

"My God in heaven, Liz, she's here! That's amazing…” Robert looked at his daughter, recognizing her features and Eliza's in her.

Georgia had a nose like her mother's, her father's eyes, the Deacon cheeks and chin that most of her uncles had. Her hair was dark brown, blending the color of her parents' hair.

After a few days at home, little Georgia eventually enjoyed the environment, soon learned to recognize her father and mother, the mobile under the crib, the living room rug, but as she grew and explored, it was time to find out new places. It was with this in mind that her parents took her for a walk in St. James Park, for a little outdoors would do the three Deacons some good.

Sitting next to his wife, watching their little girl in Eliza's lap, a contented memory crossed Robert's mind.

"I remembered something, I don't know if you remembered it too," he said, looking at Liz.

"What exactly?" She didn't really know what was in her husband's thoughts.

"We met in a place like that, I mean, you were sitting on a bench like this and now we're here with our daughter!" Robert said impressed.

"Oh goodness, my love, what a remark" Eliza was surprised "it's been a while since all this happened, but it's really amazing, I'm sure we know each other and being here now completed a cycle of our life."

"Yeah, and now we have another thanks to Gia ..." He just smiled, moving closer to his wife.

Georgia found her father's approach strange, placing her small hand on his face. Eliza watched the moment, keeping in her heart their affection. The three were the resolution of a sum that began somewhat by chance, but would surely become an exact union, completing them in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end of the story, we found out a little more about the Smith-Deacons. We'll have more of those three in other of my stories. Thank you for reading and see you!
> 
> I wanted to tell you that on the last 5th, it was a year since I started writing Through Chrissie's Eyes, to celebrate this, I would like you to write in the comments questions you would like to ask Brian and Chrissie from my stories. I will answer everything, in a very different way, just wait. Thank you and bye!


End file.
